Lo que de verdad importa
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Ya podía irse todo a la mierda. Mandaría al diablo cualquier cosa por un puto segundo al lado de ese marica. Y podía morir en paz. MxM


¿Lo notas? Es el vacío que se ha quedado dentro de ti ahora que él no esta.

El estómago revuelto no ayuda. Y el dolor de cabeza por no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, una vez más, lo empeora todo.

Matt se fue directo al baño. Se fijo en su deplorable aspecto. No comía bien y las preocupaciones y miedos le tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Se echo agua en la cara y la seco con una toalla pequeña que tenía al lado. Hizo amago de sonreír y el espejo le devolvió una mueca triste.

Encima de la encimera de la cocina todavía estaban las sobras de la cena pasada. La que terminó vomitando. Todo le estaba pasando factura.

¿Y que era todo? Mello.

Cuando Mello salía sin siquiera decirle a donde iba y si volvería. Ese era su particular infierno. Uno de esos que sufres en silencio, del que nadie se parcata. Del que acabas acostumbrándote y empiezas a pensar en desaparecer.

¿Desaparecer? No sería una mala idea. No, si no fuese por un pequeño detalle. No debía. No podía. No quería. No sin él.

Cogió asiento en el sofá. Abrió el paquete nuevo de tabaco que reposaba encima de la mesita que tenía enfrente y encendió un cigarro. El olor le tranquilizaría,al menos lo suficiente como para que mientras estuviese fumando pudiese permanecer un poco menos desquiciado.

A veces Matt se cuestionaba muchas cosas, entre ellas el por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese chico de cabellos rubios. Una pregunta tan simple como absurda. Le quería. Al limite. Al punto de volverse loco. Y lo estaba. Ningún otro adjetivo podría definir mejor su estado.

Entre calada y calada aspiraba un poco de oxigeno, el suficiente como para hacerle saber a su cuerpo que todavía seguía con vida.

Prestó atención a una de las butacas. La favorita de Mello, la que siempre usaba. Ni siquiera a él le dejaba que se sentase. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia ella, tomado asiento seguidamente. Se acomodo y siguió devorando el cigarro del que ya apenas quedaba nada.

Deslizo su mano hasta su entrepierna y cerro los ojos. Cada vez que los cerraba podía mentirse a si mismo y pensar que el tiempo se había parado y Mello estaba allí, como siempre. Mirada afilada, desafiante. Observándole, provocándole sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Intocable, inalcanzable, prohibido. Así era su Mello.

Y por él se desvivía. Era por quién se veía capaz de atravesar el mundo entero y algún que otro infierno. Nunca había llegado a descifrar la totalidad de sus sentimientos, pero tenía algo muy claro, siempre, pasase lo que pasase y a pesar de todo, seguiría irremediablemente y perdidamente enamorado de Mihael Keehl.

Tiro la colilla al suelo y la piso. Suspiro lentamente soltando el aire poco a poco y volvió su atención a cierta parte de su cuerpo que se la pedía.

Acarició su bulto por encima de su pantalón pero no tardo en meter su mano dentro para poder tocarse a gusto. No había nada que le excitase más que imaginarse al chico de sus sueños haciéndole una buena mamada. Y eso era precisamente lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

Mello estaba de rodillas, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sus labios rojos por lo mucho que habían estado besándose. Sujetaba su erección mientras de vez en cuando y después de haber dado ágiles lametones en ella, le enviaba una de sus miradas furtivas, cargadas de lujuria.

Oh sí, Matt empezaba a gemir, pausadamente, hasta terminar en una sintoniza de jadeos incontrolados. No se callaría ¿Para qué? Cuando de sobras sabía que todo ese ruido excitaba y provocaba aún más a su amante.

Mello engullía su miembro con ganas, sin pudor, como si quisiese hacerle ver que comérsela era una de sus mayores placeres. Que lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba darle placer y eso en consecuencia le daba placer a él también.

Y así seguían por un buen rato. Hasta que después de morderse los labios incontables veces, Matt terminaba descargándose dentro de la boca de Mello.

Matt abrió los ojos y se había corrido. Una vez más las fantasías con el rubio le habían llevado al éxtasis. Siempre lo hacían, Incluso cuando él no estaba en casa.

El semen desparramado por entre sus manos no era más que una consecuencia de lo obvio, lo echaba de menos, como siempre y como nunca.

Hacerle el amor cada noche, follárselo hasta hacerle sangrar, ni mil y un morreos serían suficientes para desquitarse, ni apaciguar las ganas que le tenía.

Después de lavarse las manos y limpiar un poco el estropicio creado, volvió al sofá dispuesto a perder el tiempo con su maquinita de juegos. Preciosa vía de escape en caso de no querer pensar demasiado.

Apenas la había encendido cuando su móvil sonó.

-¿Estás en casa? -fue la pregunta directa que se escucho nada más darle al botón.

-Sí, claro ¿Ocurre algo? -la voz de Mello al otro lado sonaba algo agitada y Matt lo percibió.

-Nada que no tenga arreglo -sentenció firme.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas que si…?

Mello le corto antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

-Quería asegurarme, solo eso.

-¿Asegurarte? ¿Asegurarte de qué? Mello joder, habla claro -se desespero al tratar de descifrar las siempre frases a medias que le daba el otro.

-De que estabas bien idiota -Matt trago saliva y se estremeció. No dijo nada -¿Lo estás?

-Lo estoy… -murmuro sintiendo un extraño escalofrío -¿Lo estás tú?

-Por mi no te preocupes. A mi nunca van a destruirme, lo sabes -afirmo logrando que Matt ante aquellas palabras se sintiese un poco más aliviado.

Aunque sabía que los asuntos turbios en los que estaba metido Mello no era algo que pudiese tomar a la ligera, ni mucho menos a broma. Eran peligrosos. Sumamente peligrosos. De los que acababas matando o te acababan matando. Vivir o morir dependía de quién disparaba antes el gatillo.

-¿Cuándo volverás? -pregunto rápidamente y dejando cualquier otra cosa de lado.

Eso era lo más importante. Lo único importante. Imprescindible para Matt para sobrevivir.

-No lo sé.

-¡No me jodas! -escupió fastidiado. Casi siempre le daba esa maldita misma respuesta. La que tanto asco le daba -¿Mañana? ¿La próxima semana? ¿El mes que viene?

-¿Frustrado? -inquirió el de cabellos rubios después de escuchar todo aquello.

-Sí, mucho. Asqueado. ¡Estoy harto de que me dejes aquí tirado como a un puto perro!

-Oh, perdona si te confundí con un perro. Pensaba que lo eras -sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en el pelirrojo -¿No te basta la comida y agua que te dejé?

-¡Me faltas tú! -soltó.

Al otro lado, Mello corto de inmediato su juego y se puso serio.

-Mail...regresaré lo más pronto que pueda.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba oír -mustió decepcionado.

Odiaba que tuviesen que vivir envueltos en esos asuntos que para él carecían de sentido. Y le parecían repugnantes, ya que le apartaban de lo único que de verdad quería y necesitaba; la presencia de Mello.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un voy ahora mismo? -ironizo.

-Por ejemplo…

-Nada me gustaría más que eso… -termino susurrando por lo bajo.

Todo parecía ajeno y a salvo cuando estaban en su pequeña cueva. Alejados del bullicio de la ciudad y de los malos a los que perseguir. Entre las cuatro paredes, solos ellos dos, amándose.

Porque para ellos dos, ya podía terminarse el mundo que eso no les afectaría para nada, siempre y cuando permaneciesen juntos.

-Te amo -hablo el de camisa a rayas.

Mello estrujo entre sus manos su celular. No, no, no. Matt ahora no. No me digas eso.

Al ver que Mello no contestaba prosiguió.

-Pagaría por la cara que se te acaba de quedar -le pico un poco comprobando que enseguida había surtido efecto.

-¡Tú, imbécil!

Matt rió lo por lo bajo.

-No te pongas rojo ¿eh? No al menos hasta que te tenga delante.

Mello no pudo evitar sentirse abatido por las palabras de Matt. Ya podía irse todo a la mierda. Mandaría al diablo cualquier cosa por un puto segundo al lado de ese marica. Y podía morir en paz.

-Fui yo quién te metió en todo esto. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento. Esto no es lo que quería para ti, mi mejor amigo. Siempre has sido alguien muy especial, por eso pensé que serías de gran ayuda y alguien valioso para mi misión, pero ahora me doy cuenta...Te estoy jodiendo la vida... -comento queriendo sincerarse, ya que así era como lo sentía.

Un millón de veces se había planteado dejar fuera a Matt. Irse y no volver jamás. Pero eso desde hacía mucho que le hubiese sido imposible. ¿Cómo? Con Matt no tenía la necesidad de ocular sus cicatrices, ya que él también las tenía. Se complementaban a la perfección. Se necesitaban como la sangre al corazón.

-Mello...sabes perfectamente que todo eso me da igual. Fui yo quién quise meterme en eso, fui yo quién elegí seguirte y si me lo volvieses a pedir te daría la misma repuesta. La misma, siempre -Mello permaneció escuchando atentamente a su amante -Ven y jódeme la vida. Jódemela, pero ven.

El rubio tuvo que contenerse. Mordió su labio y agradeció para si mismo , una y mil veces que ese chico se hubiese cruzado en su vida. Era por él que seguía con vida. Por y para él.

Y se quedo en silencio porque sabía que si hablaba en ese momento lloraría.

-Te estaré esperando -concluyo queriendo aliviar al ojiazul -Eso si...cómo tardes mucho me escapo.

-¿Es una amenaza? -dijo a duras penas tratando de sonar firme como de costumbre.

-Puede.. Además me estoy quedando sin cigarrillos -mintió observando la cajetilla llena que estaba encima de la mesa -Y ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi droga.

-¡Vas a tener que dejar esa mierda si quieres estar conmigo! -afirmo consiguiendo que Matt volviese a echar una pequeña risa.

-Solo si me prometes una cosa -dijo de repente con seriedad -No mueras.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Eso y que un día de estos no será necesario que cierre los ojos para que estés aquí.

-¡Matt! -le llamó la atención.

Lo sabía. Sabía que para Mello había ciertos límites cuando de ñoñerias se trataba, pero no podía evitarlo. Había llegado a la conclusión que era simplemente el estado natural de alguien enfermo. Enfermo de amor.

-Yo también te amo -y colgó.

Mello podía estar lejos de sus ojos pero nunca de sus pensamientos. Matt podía estar lejos de su cuerpo, pero nunca de su corazón.

Porque incluso en la distancia es imposible separar dos almas que se aman. Ellos seguirían amándose a pesar de todo. Y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

.

.

.


End file.
